Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey 1993 Aired on ABC (October 1993) Part 1
(Later, the plane takes off into the air. In the First Class room, Snoopy inside looks relaxed. He glances at the menu a bit. Snoopy turns the page, shivering as he points. After checking in all the menu, the waitress comes to him) * Waitress: Have you made your selections, sir? * (Snoopy only makes kissy motions. The menu is given to him. In the train, Peppermint Patty and Marcie are given their commoner meal) * Peppermint Patty: Hey, Marcie, this is real nice. * Marcie: It's an entire lot better than peanut butter sandwiches, sir. * Peppermint Patty: What do you think they'll feed us in France? * Marcie: Probably Peanut Butter on French Bread, sir. * (Back at first class, Snoopy saw his tray of food arrive. As the waitress leaves, the lid is lifted with Woodstock on top of the roast and fillet) * Both: Hey! * Waitress: (walking by) Coffee, tea or milk. * (Woodstock is squished down to the ground) * Waitress: Coffee, tea or milk. Coffee, tea or milk. * (She turns to Snoopy) * Waitress: Coffee, tea or milk, sir? * (As she departs, a familiar figure peeks out. Woodstock coughs a bit. Each take the curse, tasting and eating their portions) * Waitress: Finished, sir? * (She departs, leaving some headphones for them. Snoopy glances while Woodstock frowns) * (At the Nowhere airport, the plane takes off into the air. Inside the plane, a little later, the familiar faces go to where Chuck is glancing at a letter) * Peppermint Patty: (arriving) Hi, Chuck. We just came down the aisle to check you up. Whatcha guys reading? * Chuck: Well, before we left home, I had this letter from France, but I can't read it. * Peppermint Patty: You're in luck, Chuck. Marcie here can help you. Marcie has been studying French. Here, look this over and warn us what that says! * (Marie glances at the letter for a moment) * Marcie: For the person of Mr. Dark. It's addressed to Mr. Brown. Is that you, Chuck? * Chuck: Yes, I guess that is. Mr. Charles Brown, that's me. * Marcie: "Mr. Charles Brown, I am writing to greet you and wish you a happy journey to my country." * (She continues in French before speaking in English once more) * Marcie: "I have known about you all my life and I'm looking forward to meet you. You will be welcomed to stay at my home at the Castle of Bad Neighbor." * Chuck: (confused) Bad neighbor? What does that mean? * Marcie: I think it means "evil neighbor". The Castle of the Bad Neighbor, Chuck. "I hope you enjoy your stay and benefit from the experience. Yours in expectation, Violette Honfleur. * Peppermint Patty: "Violette Honfleur"? Have you been holding out on us, Chuck? Who's this Honfleur girl? * Chuck: I don't have the slightest idea. I don't even know where they're going. * Marcie: This letter is written from a place called Malrome, Chuck. That's a bird. A big bird, Chuck. You're going to be staying at the Castle of the Bad Neighbor in Malrome. * Chuck: I think perhaps I should've stayed home. * Pilot's Voice: Ladies and gentlemen, we're about to start our in-flight films. In the front and rear section, the film, Laughing Bunnies, will be shown. Plus Naughty Marietta in the center section. * Peppermint Patty: So long, Chuck. I'm going to the center section. I'll leave the children's stuff for the likes of you. * (They depart, leaving the less matured ones behind. They place on their headphones while the movie begins. In First Class, the children look amazed at the rabbits in the movie. However, Snoopy and Woodstock laugh cruelly before Mr. Dark peeks and kicks Snoopy's seat, snapping his headphones as he yelps, moaning a bit) * (Some time later, Chuck looks out the window before grinning) * Chuck: Hey, Linus. I see land! * (He notices the British land down below) * Chuck: Wow, look at that, Linus. * Linus: That should be either Durmat firth or Mori firth. It's probably Mori firth. I think that's Senfornous Bridge. (pointing) You see that? We are just approaching the firth of 4th. And there in the distance, you can see Glasscow. (pauses for a bit) That's Scotland, we're flying over the road I figured it. We should be landing in London within the hour. * Peppermint Patty's Voice: Hey, Chuck! Hey, Chuck! * (They look up front as the girl shouts, much to the crowd's annoyance) * Peppermint Patty: We'll be landing pretty soon! You alright, child?! I'll take care of you, children! If you have any problems, I'll be here!! * (Later, the crowd prepares their seat belts in First Class) * Voice: Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be landing soon in London's Heathro Airport. Will you please bring all seats to their upright position, return folding trays to their lock position and fasten all seat belts? * (Snoopy only glances at the Wall Street Journal for a moment. He tosses it, covering Woodstock before buckling up, though as he leaned back, it hits someone, making the one behind angrily fling him down. Woodstock muffles under the blanket before Snoopy pulls it off as he chuckles at Woodstock shouting frustratedly in bird language) * (Eventually, the plane lands in the airport. As Rue Britannia is heard playing, the gang departs from their plane with Peppermint Patty speaking) * Peppermint Patty: Hey, Chuck, how about this....we're in England. (grins) Did you ever think we'd be in England, Chuck? Who does he think he is? The Prime Minister? * (She is whacked in the head by Snoopy's umbrella. They come to the Passport Control where the ticket agent waits) * Ticket Agent: Passport, please. * (The first passports are given) * Ticket Agent: (glancing) Heh, staying on holiday? (glancing) Huh... * (Then, he turns to Chuck) * Ticket Agent: Passport, please. * Chuck: (gulps) Y-yes, sir. We're just passing through. We're on our road to France, sir. I have nothing to declare, sir. (begging) I throw myself at the mercy of the court! * Linus: We've only been here two moments and already he's embarrassing us. * (Later, at the baggage claim, as the gang waits, Snoopy noticed the bags bursting out with Peppermint Patty taking her big suitcase. She shrieks, being pulled by it) * Peppermint Patty: AAHHHH!!!! * (She yelps, being twirled around by the baggage with the lighter bags taken out) * Peppermint Patty: Oh good grief!! * (Then, Snoopy yanks her down) * Snoopy: Ha-ha-ha-ha-hah! * (Snoopy grabs the fridge, but ends up getting pulled by it. The dog yelps, being twirled around before Marcie yanks him down, causing the fridge to knock both him and the dog to the ground. However, as the luckless cast members try pulling, being twirled around while being piled by the bags) * Boris: AAUGH!! * Finias: GET ME OUT OF HERE!! * (They continue yelling before being bounced out, smashing to the ground. Marcie looks at the bags before unzipping a bag with the frowning Snoopy coming out. A golf bag covers Woodstock's head before it is lifted with Woodstock falling to the ground. Then, Snoopy gasps, noticing his food dish, snatching it and kissing)